Verification of hand dimensionality provides personal identification which is used for access control verification during a financial transaction and operator verification such as for the wire transfer of bank funds. Hand dimensional verification has been found to be an acceptable way to determine personal identification but in the past has suffered from various factors. One of these factors is hand constraint. Hand constraint is primarily objectionable from a human factors point of view. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,240 describes personal identification apparatus which has hand constraint that is less objectionable than in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,538. A still different hand constraint is set forth in the hand identification system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,537. In addition to the hand constraint factor of the personal identification apparatus in these patents, variations of hand dimensional characteristics are not taken into account. Hence, the validity or foolproofness of these identification systems is not strong. The need for a hand dimensional verification system which obviates or is immune to hand dimensional variations caused for example by fingernail growth is recognized by the publication in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 25 No. 4 September 1982 p1829 entitled "Low Cost Personal Identification Verification Device Based On Finger Dimensions". This publication teaches the measuring of indent points which are considered to be invariable with fingernail growth. An indent point is the base of adjacent finger contact. In order for an indent point to be non variable it requires the hand to be closed, constrained and the placement pressure must be substantially uniform, otherwise there will be errors. Additionally this publication does not disclose how any hand dimensions are to be measured using these indent points.